


Bucky Kentucky

by Candles_93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bucky Kentucky, Crack, Derek is a secret popstar, Derek wears a blonde wig, Fluff, Hannah Montana AU, M/M, Singer!Derek, Stiles is a fanboy, so much cracky fluff, this is a thing now sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candles_93/pseuds/Candles_93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day he's Derek Hale totally normal teenager, by night he's Bucky Kentucky, international popstar. The blonde wig was NOT his idea.<br/>Derek loves Stiles. Stiles loves Bucky Kentucky. Bucky Kentucky is also Derek. Derek writes lots of love songs.</p><p>This is basically a Hannah Montana/Teen Wolf fusion I started writing when I was a bit high on cold meds, and now I cant stop laughing at the name Bucky Kentucky and have been asked to finish, so I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I might be a Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yerawizardjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardjane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bucky Kentucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/820875) by [yerawizardjane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardjane/pseuds/yerawizardjane). 



> This is not serious. Not really.  
> Its just a bit of fun, because imagining Derek in a blonde wig, hipster scarf and douche glasss singing 'Nobodys Perfect' makes me crack up so much!  
> This is for my friend Jane who wont let me stop writing this and only gets a little embarassed when we sing Hannah Montana on the train.

Derek walked a little faster down the hallway, eyes watching the flailing limbs of the boy in front of him.

“Hey Stiles” Derek broached carefully, always feeling awkward around the other boy.

“Derek! Hey man” Stiles greeted him with a smile over his shoulder, slowing his pace slightly so they were walking side by side. “Are you coming over to Scott’s house tonight?”

“Sorry, can’t tonight family stuff” Derek lies, he bites his bottom lip to stop from blurting out that he could always cancel and hang out with Stiles instead. He can’t cancel; he can never cancel his plans. Stiles just nods his head, used to the excuse, before turning to Derek excitedly.

“Have you heard Bucky Kentucky’s new song? It’s amazing!”

Derek tried not to cringe at the name of the pop star. Stiles had been Bucky Kentucky’s number one fan for the past two years, and would sing his praises to just about anyone who would listen.

“Err, yeah, I think I heard it on the radio this morning, I’m guessing you like it?”

“Hell yeah, it’s catchy as fuck! Might be his best yet” Stiles gets that dreamy look in his eyes, the one he always gets when he talks about Bucky. Derek grins at that.

“Really? Even better than Nobody’s Perfect?” Derek chuckles when Stiles eyes go wider before his face splits into another grin.

“See you totally get me Derek, always listening to my rants about the finer points of Bucky Kentucky’s music” Stiles claps Derek on the back before spinning around to face him and starting to walk backwards into his classroom, singing a few lines from the new song. “On the outside shying away, on this inside dying to saaaay”

Stiles flashes Derek one more smirk before hopping into the classroom. Derek sighs before kicking the floor and making his way into his own class.

“I might even be a rock star” He mumbles to himself.

 

“Scooooooott we’re going to miss it” Stiles whines as he wait for Scott to open his front door. Scott just huffs to himself, muttering about stupid friends and their creepy pop star obsession, before finally getting the door open only to have Stiles push past him and flop onto the couch.

Scott grumbled to himself some more, but took the seat next to Stiles as he flipped through the TV channels.

“Oh my gosh there he is!” Stiles clutched the remote to his chest, sighing at the sight of Bucky Kentucky talking to some woman interviewing him about his newest album and upcoming shows.

Scott rolled his eyes, resting his chin in his hand and watched Bucky. He really didn’t get Stiles’ obsession with the dude. Sure he was conventional pop star pretty, he was tall and super buff, but he was blonde and it clashed with his dark stubble. Plus he always wore hipster scarves and douche glasses.

“He’s indoors, why is he wearing sunglasses? Seriously!” Scott waved a hand at the TV, turning his im-judging-you-but-I-love-you-look on Stiles. Stiles didn’t even look away from the TV to answer him.

“He is an artist, and he needs to preserve his inspiration and you know other deep shit like that”

“Or you know, he’s a douche”

“He is not a douche! He is my soul mate, now shush, I’m trying to watch” Stiles turns the TV up a little louder, as Scott lets his head flop against the back of the couch.

On screen, the woman asks Bucky questions and he smiles showing off his gleaming teeth and answers as best as he can.

_“So you’re newest song came out this morning, I loved it by the way”_

_“Thanks so much, I really enjoyed writing this one”_

_“Well that’s what I wanted to ask you about, you write a lot of your own songs, and there is a bit of a theme going on, so I have to ask, did you write these about anyone in particular?”_

_The woman watches Bucky intently as his smirk becomes smaller and more private looking down at his lap only briefly before looking back up at the woman interviewing him._

_“Yes, I admit I do have someone special in mind when I write my music”_

_The live audience all ‘oohed’ at the revelation, their voices tittering in discussion and the interviewer smiled conspiratorially with the camera._

_“Well they must be really something else; some of the songs you have written are very complimentary”_

_Some of the women in the audience giggle as Bucky looks down at his hands in his lap, a private smile on his lips._

_“Yeah he’s really amazing”_

_The audience goes silent._

_“Wait did you just say ‘he’?”_

_Bucky’s head snaps up, his mouth falling open slightly as the woman beams at the camera, delighted with the biggest scoop of the week._

_The audience begins cheering._

“HOLY CRAP” Stiles screeches, launching the remote control across the room.

Scott startles so much he falls straight off the couch and into a heap on the floor. Stiles is stood up now walking closer to the TV as if that will help him make sense of what just happened.

“Did Bucky Kentucky just come out as gay?!?!?”


	2. Im Still Good

Derek is sat in class a few days later, tapping his pencil to a beat only he can hear. His Uncle Peter slash Manager had not been thrilled by Derek’s accidental coming out on live TV but had to spin it so the majority of the press was all good, and any that wasn’t was kept away from Derek. His mother had simply kissed his cheek and smiled fondly, whilst his sister had taped the interview and would not stop replaying it and laughing hysterically.

 Derek huffed, feeling the back of his neck start to burn in embarrassment just thinking about it, knowing Stiles had definitely seen the interview, Stiles saw everything related to Bucky. Although obviously Stiles wouldn’t know Bucky had been talking about him, it still made his stomach clench to think Stiles knew that Bucky’s love songs were dedicated to someone in real life.

So Derek was doing what he did best when something happened in his life that he couldn’t control, turned it into a song.

His pencil was still tapping out a beat as he tried to figure out the lyrics in his head, writing down a few to see how they translated onto the page.

“ _Trying to be my best, when I fall, it’s a mess, pick myself up again, I’m still good”_

“Dude I didn’t know you wrote poetry” A voice startled Derek out of his concentration, throwing his arms over his notebook with a squawk.

Derek looked over his shoulder to see Stiles looming over him, his smiled amused.

“Wh-what?” Derek stared wide eyed as Stiles slid into the seat behind him, trying to come up with some sort of excuse, but was stuck somewhere between ‘I’m secretly a pop star’ and ‘Let me read you some of my sonnets as we make love on a bed of roses if that’s what gets you off’.

“You’re notebook? Poetry right?” Stiles raises an eyebrow at Derek’s gaping face, before going wide eyed himself, “Oh my gosh sorry, was that like secret poetry notebook kinda thing? I totally just invaded personal space didn’t I? Sorry man.”

Finally Stiles’ words reached Derek.

“No man, it’s ok, not a big deal, I just don’t usually let people see my stuff, just keep it to yourself ok, I have a reputation to protect after all” Derek smirked as Stiles threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh yeah, wouldn’t want to hurt your super bad boy reputation” Stiles replied, a playful glint in his eyes. Derek just smiled and shook his head turning back to face the front as their teacher entered the room.

He felt a breath against his ear, and froze in place, not daring to take his eyes off the front of the room. Stiles was leaning over his desk so he could whisper to Derek.

“Whatever it was, it looked pretty good” And then he was leaning back away. Derek couldn’t help the small smile on his face for the rest of class.

A few weeks later, Stiles is listening to the radio for premiere of Bucky Kentucky’s new song ‘I’m Still Good’. It’s catchy and upbeat and Stiles already knows he’s going to be downloading it to his iPod, swinging his hips as he makes a sandwich already singing along to words he knows.

“ _So I might slip again, let it in now and then, that don’t mean anything, I’m still good”_

His gyrations stop as the next line of lyrics sounds eerily familiar to him.

“ _Trying to be my best, when I fall, it’s a mess, pick myself up again, I’m still good”_

Stiles stands still in the kitchen for the rest of the song, trying to place why the lyrics sound like something he already knows, the voice of the presenter not making any sense to him. It’s like a dream or a memory he can’t quite place, he finally gives up and shakes himself out of it, deciding that maybe he just knows Bucky Kentucky so well he can predict what his song lyrics are going to be. For some reason he thinks of Derek, he isn’t sure why either, but puts that down to Derek always being on his mind in some way or another.

“I’m still good” He sings to himself taking a bite of his sandwich.


	3. Nobodys Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I think I kinda lost this a little at the end.  
> In case I didnt make it clear, which I dont think I did;  
> Erica's character is basically a mash up of Jake Ryan and Selena Gomez's characters, another famous person but obviously without a secret identity, best friends with Derek but hates Bucky.  
> Also Isaac takes over Lola's role, his alternate identity is Bucky's best friend, Rodrigo, he has bright pink hair and wears sparkly blazers, because I can :)

_“Today we are joined by the ultra-talented Bucky Kentucky and Erica Reyes; it’s amazing to have you both on the show at the same time, both of you being such big names in the music industry at the moment!” The man spoke to the camera as it cut to the two singers sat next to each other on a couch._

_“Thank you so much for having us, we are thrilled to be here” Erica beamed, her white teeth dazzling in the studio lights. Bucky simply nodded his agreement, his usual courteous smile on his face._

_“Erica you’re an up and comer, one to watch is what all the tabloids are saying, although you’re first five songs have been massive hits, all of them reaching number two in the charts and staying there for several weeks”_

_“Yes well I’ve been very lucky, and I’m just so glad that my music is reaching people, and hope to stick around as long as my fans will have me” Erica and the interviewer laugh, “Although I’m hoping to snag that number one spot soon”_

_“And of course, the number one spot that you keep just missing out on is usually occupied by Bucky himself, is there any truth to the rumours of there being a rivalry between the two of you?” The interviewer looks between them eyes narrowing playfully. Erica throws her head back and laughs again; Bucky’s smile becomes more amused._

_“Oh there’s definitely a friendly rivalry between us, isn’t there Buckster?” Erica punches Bucky in the arm in what is meant to be a playful gesture, but Bucky sways slightly and lets out an almost silent huff of pain, but manages to nod in agreement._

_“Between the two of you, you are dominating the charts, and look set to do so for some time, now with the two of you being such similar artists, you’re both eighteen, both mostly deal with pop music and are heavily influenced by writing songs about your own lives, and of course both gorgeous blondes” The interviewer winks at the camera, Erica jumps in quickly._

_“But only one of us is natural, I won’t say who though” Erica reveals like she’s telling a scandalous secret. Bucky and Erica turn to each other and laugh, in a way that’s only obvious to a few watchers that it’s forced._

_“Due to all of this, there have been lots of rumours that you two may be collaborating on a song soon, now please, on behalf of music lovers everywhere, tell me this is true!” The interviewer watches his guests who share fake smiles before answering._

_“Yes we are happy to announce that we are currently writing a song together and hope to have it recorded and released within the next few weeks” Erica’s announcement was met with a cheer from the interviewer._

_“We expect it to go straight to number one” Bucky smirked as Erica’s jaw clenched and she clasped her hands together tightly fighting to keep the smile on her face._

_“Of course of course, now tell me…” The interviewer continued oblivious to the tension between the two singers._

“Please tell me you are not watching another Bucky Kentucky interview” Derek sighed as he approached the table where Isaac, Scott and Stiles sat huddled around a laptop screen, sitting across from them. The three of them look up and greet him.

“We’re watching it because Erica’s on it” Scott replies, as Stiles pauses the video.

“Yeah we’re definitely not watching it because Scott’s trying to catch a glimpse of Rodrigo, Bucky’s best friend” Stiles smirks evilly in Scott’s direction. Derek notices the flush of red appear in Isaac’s cheeks as he becomes really interested in the food in front of him.

“I just think it’s interesting how a guy can pull off bright pink hair so well” Scott mumbles beginning to blush himself. Stiles laughs and shakes his head.

“Whatever, this interview is hilarious anyway; I don’t understand how it’s not obvious to everyone how much Bucky and Erica hate each other” Stiles looks up at something over Derek’s shoulder, “Speak of the she-devil” He grins broadly as Erica sits down next to Derek.

“Were you talking about me again? You know you really should get a hobby, but I don’t mind if you spend all your time admiring me” She grins sarcastically and flicks her hair over her shoulder, earning a sigh from a table of boys on the other side of the cafeteria.

“We were just watching the interview with you and Bucky” Stiles replies, closing the laptop.

“Oh god what an arsehole” Erica rolls her eyes and Derek’s shoulders stiffen next to her.

“I don’t understand why you don’t like him; he seems like a nice guy, besides if you don’t like him why are you doing this duet?” Stiles asks, Isaac watches the exchange, eyes switching from Stiles to Erica to Derek, lips quirked in amusement.

“You don’t know him, he’s just so arrogant and annoying and the quicker this duet is over with, the better” Erica huffed, crossing her arm over her chest whilst Stiles laughed again. Erica looked at Derek hunched over his lunch.

“You know, Bucky should be more like you Derek” Erica watched as Derek’s head shot up, eyes wide, the other three boys on the table watching on in interest.

“Like me? What, are you high?” Derek asks voice going squeaky.

“Yeah, like you, you’re a great guy, a good friend, always willing to help out when someone needs it, unlike some deranged rude pop stars who think they’re all that when they’re just stupid sell outs and try to show you up on national TV” Erica seethes towards the end of her speech, the four boys leaning away from her more with every word.

“Erm…Thank you” Derek replies flustered.

“You know Stiles you would be better putting your hero worship on someone nice like Derek rather than that arsehole Fucky Kentucky” Erica’s evil grin is back as she watches both boys blush.

“Well, nobody’s perfect Erica” Stiles replies laughing at the instant sour look on Erica’s face. Suddenly there’s a mischievous glint in Derek’s eyes.

“You know Erica, with a new attitude everything can change” Derek grinned saying the words deliberately.

“Yeah” Stiles chuckled, leaning on the table closer to Erica, as her jaw clenched in fury, “make it how you want it to be”

“Staying mad? Why do that? Give yourself a break” Derek pats her on the back.

“Laugh about it” Stiles struggles to keep his chuckles in check now “and you’ll see.”

Finally both boys’ voices pick up so the entire cafeteria is watching as they sing;

“Life’s what you make it so let’s make it rock!!” Erica glaring at them as Isaac and Scott clutch each other trying not to fall off the bench.

“I hate you both” She hisses through her teeth.

“Hey don’t let the small frustrations bring you down” Derek tells her looking her dead in the eye. Stiles finally gives in and laughs hysterically, slapping the table in glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe people are actually reading this, but thankyou :)  
> Also if you like this, when I have finished, there may or may not be a Derek Hale as Taylor Swift story in the works.   
> God help me :D


	4. Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Erica and Bucky time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long time between updates.  
> I had a very personal family week and wasn't really in the 'happy place' you need to be when writing this kind of story, and then I did a 20 hour weekend at work.  
> But I managed to write this this week, sorry it's not great, and it's a bit of a filler, hoping to get the next chapter up ASAP.  
> But just so you know, I don't write at weekends, because I work ALL weekend, (got another 20 hour weekend to look forward to yay) so I write during the week because im finished for summer yay!  
> So hope you enjoy this :)

“Stiles” Erica called sashaying up to their usual table in the cafeteria, “Who’s your best friend in the whole wide world ever?”

Stiles momentarily gapes at her, fork half way to his mouth, as she plopped down in the seat across from him, resting her chin in her hand and smirking.

“Erm…Scott” Stiles answered, Scott grinning manically next to him at his response. Erica’s smirk dissolved instantly, now glaring at him.

“No, you’re other best friend”

“Derek” Stiles answered again, getting more confused by this line of questioning. Erica rolled her eyes and her jaw clenched, but she didn’t miss the quirk of Derek’s lips from next to her.

“Me, Stiles! You’re supposed to say me!” She hissed through her teeth.

“Oh, well I would have gotten to you eventually Erica, you know, after Isaac” Stiles grinned as the rest of the table laughed at Erica’s rising anger.

“Fine then” The table jumped as Erica slapped down two tickets in the middle of the table, “I suppose you don’t want these two tickets to see Bucky Kentucky and I performing together this Friday night”

The four boys stared at the tickets in the middle of the table in shocked silence, Erica’s superior smirk returning instantly, crossing her arms over her chest and relishing.

“OH MY GOD!” Stiles cried, scooping up the tickets and cradling them to his chest, staring at her with wide eyes, “You’re the best friend in the entire world and universe, and you can totally replace Scott as my second in command, and you’re totally beautiful and flawless and you’re hair looks especially amazing today!”

Erica preened at the compliments; resting her elbows in the table and watching Stiles stare at the tickets in awe.

“That’s what I thought” Erica smirked, glancing over at Derek briefly before focusing back on Stiles, “And I got you two tickets so you don’t have to go be a creepy fan boy by you yourself”

Stiles angled himself towards Scott, about to open his mouth and beg for his company at the concert when Erica cleared her throat before he could.

“You should totally take someone who would appreciate Bucky’s fine vocal stylings” Erica rolled her eyes, “And mine of course, and you know Scott isn’t exactly Bucky’s biggest fan, you should take someone who at least knows some of his songs” Erica paused dramatically, angling her head towards Derek who was focusing on his lunch like it was the most interesting thing in the room, “someone like Derek, what do you say Der-bear?” Erica nudged him in the ribs, hard, making him jump in his seat.

Stiles turned his bright eyes towards Derek, a small smile on his face and a flush in his cheeks.

“You wanna come to the concert with me Derek?” Stiles asked, his voice a lot quieter than it had been moments before. Everyone stared at Derek waiting for his response, Erica’s smile turning predatory as her plan was coming together, Isaac watching worried as he knew what would come next. Derek looked like a deer in headlights.

“Erm, well, you know I’d love to, but I’ve got family stuff on Friday, mandatory, can’t get out of it, sorry” Derek stuttered his way through the excuse, his stomach clenching when Stiles face fell in disappointment. Stiles nodded before turning to Isaac.

“What about you Isaac? Wanna come watch me freak out over a pop star?” Stiles waved the tickets in front of him.

“Sorry bud, Derek’s family stuff is my family stuff, being adopted brothers and all” Isaac flashed a guilty grin before shoving mashed potatoes in his mouth. Stiles pouted and turned to Scott with pleading eyes.

“You two have a lot of family stuff, ya know?” Erica narrowed her eyes at the two boys, who both ducked their heads guiltily.

“Please, Scotty Scott Scott, my bro, my bestie, my home boy” Stiles clasped his hands together and begged, resting his head on Scott’s shoulder and looking up into his face.

“Fine” Scott sighed, like it was the biggest inconvenience, but the small smile he had meant Stiles knew he didn’t really mind.

“YES!” Stiles fist pumped, getting excited again for Friday, “and don’t act like you don’t want to go, I know you secretly have Bucky’s last album on your iPod, if only because of the commentary with Rodrigo after the last song” Stiles laughs at Scott’s blushing face, not noticing Isaac biting his lips.

Erica watches the four boys in front of her and shakes her head.

“I have got to get new friends”

 

 

“Look we have been here for four hours, the concert is in three days, and we still don’t have a duet, not even a line of a duet!” Erica paced up and down the recording booth her and Bucky had hired out together.

“I know” Bucky’s hand rubbed over his face in resignation, “we just- our music is similar but we are just very different people, we need to find common ground on something we can write about, if we knew what the song was about, we could at least start there, it also doesn’t help that you hate me” He mumbles the last part, but Erica hears and stops pacing in front of him pursing her lips.

“I don’t hate you” She insists, crossing her arms over her chest self-consciously. Bucky raises his eyebrows at her in disbelief.

“Ok fine, but I don’t _hate you_ hate you, you just annoy me, a lot” Erica’s smile is saccharine sweet by the time she finishes the sentence. Bucky just laughs and stands up from where he’s perched on a stool, walking over to grab a guitar.

“Ok, I guess I can live with that” Bucky smiles as he plucks a few strings on the guitar, sitting on the floor now with Erica joining him, “what do you usually use for inspiration when you write songs?”

Erica leans back on her hands and ponders the question, Bucky writes down a few chords he likes.

“My life usually, my friends, and I mean my real friends, not all this Hollywood kind of crap, I mean I still go to high school, I’m still friends with the four same guys I’ve been best friends with since I was four years old, they don’t give a crap that I’m a girl, or that I’m famous, they just care that I can kick their ass on Xbox and I’m the super girl or cat woman to their DC verse” Erica smiles fondly thinking about the idiots waiting for her when she finally finishes this session. Bucky can’t help watching her for a moment, she seems so happy; it could be that easy for him, to just tell people who Bucky Kentucky really was, but he was too scared.

“Is that where you got ‘Supergirl’ from? Your friends?” Bucky asks bringing Erica out of her thoughts.

“Yeah I guess, they’ve got a thing for superheroes” Erica laughs, blushing slightly, it’s a pretty sight seeing her being more the Erica that Derek knows than the one she is around Bucky, “Also it was when I started getting shit from the press for being a diva or whatever and it was just a reminder to myself that I’m not like that, I’m still just an ordinary girl”

“Ordinary how? You seem pretty extraordinary to me, balancing both the normal life and the pop star thing, must be insane” Bucky has the pad in his lap now, he can feel something forming, lyrics and chords and it’s going to be great.

“I’m just ordinary, I still go through typical teenage girl crap, I’m lazy and I get bored, I still get stage fright, I still do stupid shit with my friends, last Halloween we dressed up as characters from Batman” She stated proudly.

“Let me guess, you were Cat woman?” Bucky smiled, writing down some sentences on the pad.

“Now you’re catching on Buckster”

“Here” Bucky passes her the few lines he’s written, putting the guitar back in his lap, “You try singing those few lines, and I’ll try and put some music to it, I think we could have something here”

Erica looks at the lyrics and smiles, “You know you might be right” She raises her eyebrow at him questioningly, “You gonna be ok singing about being a girl?”

Bucky laughs, “Would you rather sing a song about the guy I’m secretly in love with?”

Erica laughs this time, writing a few lines of her own, “We can do that with our next collaboration”

They smile at each other momentarily, they’re not friends, not yet, but whatever tension was between them for months is slowly evaporating, and all that’s left is two teenagers doing what they love most in the world.

“Ok, one, two, three, _Sometimes I’m lazy, I get bored, I get scared, I feel ignored…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im on tumblr is anyone wants to follow, im very boring though, basically all Sterek and no shame :)  
> http://screwitanddoitanyway.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you have any specific songs you want me to try and incorporate let me know, im basically fitting in as many lyrics references as possible at the moment for shits and giggles.
> 
> Next chapter is the concert!!! Stiles and Scott and Bucky Kentucky, you know stuff is going to go down!!!!  
> <3


	5. Half the Time ive got my Name in Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott finally make it to the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so really sorry this is late.  
> I feel I should give you guys a quick explanation.  
> Basically my Nanna died a few weeks ago, and between that, the funeral, my uncle then having a heart attack, helping my mum and working 30 hour weekends, I havent really done anything except sleep when im at home.  
> Feeling a lot better now though, having had time to process.  
> So here it is, sorry its not great, but I really want to have this story finished before I go to Kavos on the 10th July.  
> Enjoy <3

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we are here, we are in the same building as Bucky Kentucky, we could be breathing the same air he has breathed!” Stiles clutches Scott’s arm excitedly as they make their way through the stadium trying to find their seats for the concert.

“Yeah, it’s times like this that make me wonder why you haven’t been arrested by your Dad for super creepiness or something” Scott only rolls his eyes and let Stiles drag him through the rows until they find their seats in the third row.

“Holy crap these are really good seats” Scott looks around to see him and Stiles being surrounded by teenagers close to their age filling the seats around them, giggling excitedly  to their own friends.

“Well we were given the tickets by someone who is actually performing tonight, they weren’t exactly going to be bad seats” Stiles shakes his head at his friend.

“That’s a good point, why haven’t we got Erica to do something like this before, girl has connections that have not been using at all” Scott is trying to subtly watch the edges of the stage for any sign of pink hair, he isn’t fooling Stiles.

“Because she’s our friend, and we don’t use friends like that, but if she wants to give us free stuff, who are we to say no” Stiles grins manically ignoring the way Scott cranes his neck to check all the stage entrances obviously looking for Rodrigo. “Hey do you think we should get Bucky Kentucky t-shirts? Or is that too pre-teen?”

Stiles seems to be seriously debating whether spending $40 on a t-shirt with Bucky’s face on the front is too weird when suddenly Scott grabs his wrist, hard, and squeezes.

“Holy shit it’s him” Scott breathes, squeezing Stiles wrist harder, Stiles tries to tug his arm away to no avail finally giving in and looking to where Scott is staring wide eyed.

Sure enough, a tall slender young man with bright pink and a sparkly blue blazer is talking to a security guard and pointing around the stadium before smiling and patting him on the back and disappearing through a door which says ‘stage’ above it.

“Well done, now next time you see him you should try talking to him, ask him how he keeps his hair so pink” Stiles smirks at his joke but Scott isn’t listening, still watching the door Rodrigo disappeared through, a calculating look in his eyes.

“We have to get back stage” He narrows his eyes determined, finally loosening his grip on Stiles wrist.

“Excuse you, now who’s creepy?” Stiles stares at Scott wide eyed trying to figure out how serious he is when the lights dim in the stadium and the audience begins to scream. They both whip their heads towards the stage as music starts to play and Erica and Bucky make their way onto stage.

“Hey everyone how are you doing tonight?” Erica shouts into her microphone, the answering screams of the crowd almost deafening. Erica just grins though; looking round the stadium like this is one of the greatest moments of her life. Which Stiles knows it is. Bucky goes to the opposite side of the stage to Erica, picking up his guitar as she continues to pump up the crowd.

“As some of you may know, Bucky and I have been working on a duet together” Erica announces, her grin widening when the crowds scream ever louder, “would that be something you would like to hear?” The screaming reaches almost headache inducing level, just as Scott and Stiles turn to each other, shrug and join in the screaming.

Erica laughs into the microphone, surveying the crowd as Bucky and the band set up, “well ok, this is ‘Ordinary Girl’ and Bucky and I are very proud of it, and we really hope you like it.”

She turns to Bucky and he just gives her a quick nod, to which she looks at the band and gives them the signal and soon the stadium is being filled with guitar. Erica begins to sing.

Stiles and Scott jump and sway with the crowd, clapping for their friend. Although Stiles can’t quite keep his eyes off Bucky, who’s still stood off to the side, plucking strings at the guitar and singing along with Erica. When she sings ‘like you, like me’ she points at Bucky and laughs as he rolls his eyes. At the end of the song the crowd screams their approval and Bucky sets his guitar down, grabbing a microphone and joining Erica centre stage.

“I think that means they like it Erica” Bucky chuckles into his microphone.

“I think it does” Erica rests her elbow on Bucky’s shoulder as they look out onto the screaming fans.

“Would you guys like to hear Erica sing a few more songs?” Bucky asks the crowd, starting them off screaming again. Erica beams next to him. “Ok then, well I proudly introduce my good friend, Erica Reyes” Bucky steps back throwing his arm out to introduce Erica, as the crowd goes crazy again. Erica steps into to kiss his cheek before he walks off stage, leaving just her and the audience.

“Well I think you guys will probably know this one” Erica’s eyes find Stiles and Scott in the crowd just as the opening chords of ‘Supergirl’ begin. She gives them a wink as she starts to sing. The people seated around them, look between the boys and the stage, whispering to their friends about what just happened. The boys just ignore them instead singing along to the lyrics and jumping up and down until they are all sweaty and panting. Erica sings a few more of her songs, sashaying her hips as she struts around stage, making her way over to guitar player Boyd a few times so she lean up against him as he plays and he just smiles.

Stiles and Scott knew that Boyd and Erica had been dating for over a year. Boyd was a year older than them, and currently studying at the local college. He’d been Bucky’s guitar player for all his local shows since Bucky’s first show here. Boyd was reserved and kept to himself at school, Stiles thought it was more of a defence mechanism in the end, once Bucky started becoming famous a lot of people decided Boyd was a good way to get decent tickets or meet Bucky himself. Stiles still isn’t entirely sure how Boyd became a part of their table, but he did, usually seating himself at the end, and would listen on with interest and contributed if he had something to say. Boyd was an incredible guitar player, but he was at college studying business in the hopes of taking over his family business one day. He played because he loved it and it earned him extra money to pay for school, he didn’t tour with Bucky though, he always stayed in Beacon Hills.

Just over a year ago, Boyd had walked past one of the music rooms when he heard singing from inside, really amazing singing. He had walked in to find none other than Erica singing and scribbling down notes on a sheet of paper. Boyd had offered to talk to Bucky about a backup singing position or something to help launch her career. Erica had simply smiled and said she appreciated it but this was something she wanted to do herself. A few months later, they were dating, a few months after that, Erica had her first single released.

The press still hadn’t clocked on to the pair dating. Boyd wasn’t famous enough to warrant enough interest to dig into his personal life, and most of them were still convinced Erica was gay after the pictures of her kissing supermodel Lydia Martin were released not long after her first single made it to number two on the charts.

The boys had stared at her as she sat down at lunch the day they were released, their eyes questioning and confused. Erica simply shrugged,

“She was hot and it was good publicity.”

They had all rolled their eyes and Stiles threw a fry at her.

Now she was up on stage singing songs that she had written herself and having thousands of people sing the lyrics back to her. Stiles wanted to always remember the way Erica looked right now, when all her dreams were coming true, completely and utterly blissful.

When her set finished, she thanked the crowd, gave the boys a quick wave before exiting the stage and having Bucky take her place.

The audience went mad again, cheering and whistling for the pop star. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off Bucky; they were directly in front of him. Stiles could make out every detail from here; see each strand of his golden hair in the bright stage lights. The stubble on his jawline, just make out his eyes crinkling beneath his glasses.

Bucky began to sing some of his older songs, and the crowd sung them back. Stiles couldn’t help but get caught up in the atmosphere of the stadium as he watched Bucky perform. Bucky wasn’t as big on theatrics as Erica and preferred to stand with his microphone, clapping with the crowd, a small smile on his face the entire time. Sometimes he would walk up and down the stage or jump if the song was more upbeat, but mostly he would sway and clap and laugh when the crowds singing got louder than his. Stiles sang along to every song, and would catch glimpses of Scott singing along as well, Stiles would have to remember to tease him about that later, although Scott’s eyes were still trained on the sides of the stage rather than the centre.

“Now I’m going to sing one of my personal favourites, it’s about someone special to me” Bucky smiles as the audience screams again and begins to sing ‘If We Were a Movie’.

Stiles jumps up and down excitedly, this being one of his favourites as well, although he wished he knew who Bucky was singing to. Whoever it was was a lucky shit. Bucky is now walking up and down the stage, reaching out to fans close to the barrier and pointing  to fans further out in the crowd, smiling and singing. He settles in the middle again, right in front of Stiles, ready for the chorus. Bucky is looking out into the crowd above them as Stiles sings a long and then suddenly he’s looking right at him. At least, Stiles thinks he is, he can’t tell where his eyes are because of the glasses, but he seems to be looking right at Stiles, singing about being the best friend you could fall in love with. And Stiles freezes, watching Bucky, watching him. He can’t help it, something about the lyrics and the looking make Stiles stomach flip. And then all too quickly Bucky is making his way along the crowd again, like it never happened. Maybe it didn’t, maybe it was in Stiles’s head. But when the next song starts up, ‘Just Like You’, Stiles still hasn’t unfrozen enough to sing along and again just watches as Bucky walks up and down the stage. Stiles really listens to the lyrics.

“half the time I’ve got my name in lights, the other half I’m by your side”

Was that actually meant to mean something?

The song finished, and Bucky said goodnight, leaving the stage to the audience screaming. The curtains closed and the stadium lights went up. The audience chatter buzzed around him as people started to make their way out. Stiles was still turning the lyrics over in his head when Scott grabbed his arm again.

“Dude we are going backstage” And began to drag him off towards the door he had been eyeing up all night. Before Stiles could process or protest to this plan, they were slipping past a bodyguard, who was talking to a bunch of teenage girls, and behind the door. They were backstage.

“How the hell did that just work?” Stiles finally asked as he watched roadies working to put gear away all around him. Seriously how was it that easy to get backstage? Someone needs to have a chat with the bodyguards. Stiles comes out of his thoughts to see Scott marching through people, like he knows where he’s going. Stiles doesn’t hesitate before running after him.Stiles finally reaches him and grabs his arm to stop him.

“Dude what the hell, we are going to be in so much trouble if someone catches us!” Stiles shakes Scott by his shoulders as Scott shrugs sheepishly.

“You’re not supposed to be back here” A voice says to their right. They both freeze and turn slowly towards the voice, coming face to face with the bright pink haired boy himself, Bucky’s best friend, Rodrigo. Scott all but swoons next to him, grinning like a maniac, batting at Stiles elbow as if to say ‘look its him’, like Stiles doesn’t already know.

“Erm yes, we know, we erm, got lost?” Stiles says it like a question, already eyeing up how he can run and get the hell out of her before he has to be arrested by his Dad.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave” Rodrigo replies, although there is a small smile on his lips as he looks from Stiles terrified expression to Scott’s dopey one.

“It’s ok Roddy, there with me” Two perfectly manicured hands come down on Rodrigo’s shoulders making him jump. Erica steps around the slender young man to grin at her friends.

“Can’t take you two anywhere, can I?” She shakes her head smiling. Stiles simply shrugs back, as Rodrigo starts to become flustered and his cheeks flush.

“I don’t know Erica, we’re not supposed to have non stage crew back stage when we are packing up a performance, I’m not sure if this is a good idea” Rodrigo starts to wring his hands looking round at the crew around him hoping someone else will jump in and get rid of the two newbies.

“Don’t worry, they won’t leave my side, I’ll be totally responsible for them” Erica nods, like that is the end of that, which it kind of is. Then she turns to the two of them, “So don’t mess up or I will kill you in your sleep”

Stiles nods enthusiastically, as Scott finally comes out of his stupor, thrusting his hand towards Rodrigo.

“I’m Scott” His grin going extra dopey when Rodrigo goes even redder and shakes his hand.

Erica simply rolls her eyes at her moronic friends and gestures for them to follow her.

“Come on I know you really want to meet the top dog himself, let’s see if we can get you an autograph” She grins at them as they make their way down corridors, passing rooms with names on them.

“Erica, I’m not sure…” Rodrigo calls, rushing to keep up with her long strides. Scott follows Rodrigo and Stiles follows him, making sure he doesn’t walk into anything.

Finally they stop in front of a door with a ‘Bucky Kentucky’ sign stuck to it. Stiles stares wide eyed, he’s really going to meet his favourite singer? Erica beams as she knocks on the door, and no one quite notices as Rodrigo pinches the bridge of his nose muttering “Oh my god”.

“Who is it?” A gruff voice calls from inside the room. And Stiles has to remind himself to breathe, because swooning at the sound of someone’s voice is not sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, this chapter got away from me, all of the chapters get away from me....  
> ah wel  
> Next chapter: Stiles meets Bucky Kentucky :):):)


	6. You Aint Seen Nothing Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Scott meet Bucky Kentucky. Derek has absolutely zero chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO  
> its been 2 years since an update. I am frankly a terrible person.   
> So quick catch up: I graduated university, got my teaching qualification, lived in Czech Republic, travelled part of Eastern Europe and am hoping to leave the UK again soon.  
> OK GOOD!   
> Now I know its been forever and I can never apologise enough for that, if any of you are still reading this, god bless your souls, and I hope you like it.  
> Im really going to try and power through the last 3 chapters this week. I mean it.  
> AGAIN IM SORRY!  
> As usual this is for Janey, who never gave up on this story getting updated even all these years <3

"Who is it?" Derek calls through the door. His wig is already put away into the suitcase with the rest of his disguise make up, including the stick on stubble he has to wear. His uncle is a ridiculous person, Derek can't believe he agrees to this crap sometimes.

He's just got out of the shower, in a dressing gown and drying his real hair and he's starting to feel more like Derek and less like Bucky Kentucky already.

Most of the crew know not to bother him after a concert and he usually just sneaks out with Isaac in a few hours. So he's expecting Isaac's voice to answer him, not the higher female one that does.

"It's Erica"

Derek freezes in his room. He is de-bucky-fied and she cannot see him like this. He starts pacing around the room trying to find something that will temporarily hide him before she comes in. He pulls on a bobble hat that was lying around and is trying to find a pair of sunglasses or something.

"Hey, what's up?" He calls through the door, still running around his room. He thinks for a moment, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Erica would get it, it's not the end of the world if she finds out, he can't stay in hiding forever.

"I have some friends that want to meet you" Derek freezes again, staring at the door like it might attack him. The only friends that Erica can be talking about are Stiles and Scott. He is not ready for Stiles to find out about him, that opens up a whole can of emotions he isn't ready to expose himself to just yet.

"Shit" He mutters as he tries wrapping one of his scarves around his face but just looking silly.

"Is everything ok?" She sounds concerned now.

"I'm fine, just got out of the shower..." He's trying to stall, but he knows Erica, it won't last long.

"So are you like naked?" She asks, he hears someone else outside chuckle.

"Yes, yes I am, just give me a couple of minutes to get dressed and....." He's standing in front of the food table that was laid out for him, there's fruit and pies and chocolate of all sorts.

"Great, let's see what's under all those scarves" 

Derek should have known that wouldn't deter her. He has a split second as she's turning the handle, and he shoves one of the pies with cream on his face, puts it back and turns to greet them.

Into his dressing room walks Erica, Scott, Stiles, followed by a sheepish looking Isaac as Rodrigo. They all freeze when they see him. And he realises he must look ridiculous. He attempts a small smile, and Isaac has to clap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"What the hell is on your face?" Erica asks, ever the blunt one.

"It's erm, a face mask" He drops his voice an octave, he doesn't know why he does it, but he's stuck with it now. "I have a very intricate after show beauty routine."

Isaac is the same colour as his hair from almost suffocating himself with his hand as he tries to not to laugh at Derek's dramatics.

"What's up with your voice?" Stiles can't seem to stop himself from asking, cheeks going red as soon as he's said it.

"It's like this after every concert, do you not get like this Erica?" He asks trying to be casual and failing if Isaac's shaking shoulders are any indication.

"No...." Erica is looking at him like he's performing naked on stage and using his dick like a microphone. He honestly can't blame her.

All of them are just standing in his doorway staring at him, and he can't help but stare back. He can't seem to find his voice. Finally Scott clears his throat and everyone seems to snap out of their staring contest.

"Sorry to disturb your...." Scott makes a half hearted gesture at Derek's face. He's almost glad his face is covered in pie now since he can feel his cheeks going red. But then he remembers his face is covered in pie and has to restrain from putting his head in his hands.

"Beauty routine" Isaac coughs out finishing the sentence, practically biting his fist now to stop from the hysterical giggles. Erica seems to realise there are some sort of shenanigans going on and has finally had enough and wants to get what she came for.

"Look" Erica squares her shoulders and looks him in the eye daring him to kick her out and stepping further into the room. "These are my friends, Stiles and Scott, they're big fans and they came to the show tonight, would you be ever so kind as to provide some autographs Bucky old pal" 

She raises an eyebrow at him making it obvious if he his rude in front of her friends she will make his life a living hell.

"Of course, of course, come in, what should I sign?" He gestures them all into the room, hoping the quicker he does this the quicker they will all leave. 

Erica pushes Stiles forward with such force he actually trips over his own feet but manages to stabilise himself directly in front of Derek, very close to Derek. Derek can see his Adams apple move up and down as he swallows before opening his mouth to say something. 

But instead of some sarcastic comment at Erica and asking for an autograph followed by rambling about the concert, Stiles just freezes. He's looking straight into Derek's eyes and he can't help but stare back. At first it's open shock, they are very close, but the more Stiles looks at him the more confused his expression becomes, eyebrows drawing down.

"So how do you manage to maintain that hair colour?" Derek hears Scott ask from the other side of the room, managing to snap him out of whatever is happening. Looking over briefly at Isaac's red face and Erica rubbing her temples. He pulls back a bit too sharply from Stiles, ducking his head so Stiles can't look into his face anymore. Stiles coughs to clear his throat and then hands Derek a notebook and a pen. When Derek chances a look at him, Stiles is still watching him carefully.

"Could you make it out to Stiles that would be great" He asks, and Derek writes out the autograph. Stiles seems to find his voice after that and keeps up their one sided conversation.

"The concert was really great by the way. We were right at the front, you might have seen us, or not. I've never been to one of your concerts before, which is weird, because i'm a huge fan. But Erica invited us to see her, and you of course, and it was really cool, i'm definitely going to come again" Derek nods along and hands back the notebook once he's done. "Maybe i'll bring Derek with me next time"

Derek feels himself freeze, hand outstretched towards Stiles who makes no effort to take it off of him, just smiles kindly, eyes watching him carefully.

"Derek?" He asks, feeling ridiculous saying his own name out loud as a question. Stiles keeps watching him, eyes flickering over his face, just as he opens his mouth to reply, Erica is beside them. 

"Yes Derek, he's our other best friend, he couldn't come tonight because of some family stuff, otherwise he would totally be here" Erica wraps an arm around Stiles shoulders and pulls him towards her hard, making him wince slightly. "He and Stiles are always together, seriously they're like connected at the hip" 

Stiles mumbles a shut up to Erica before rolling her arm off his shoulders and pushing the notebook back towards Derek.

"Could you please write another autograph, this time for Derek, i'd love to surprise him with it since he couldn't come" 

Derek signs the notebook again automatically, trying not to think about how he's going to have to act surprised when Stiles gives it to him Monday at school.

Erica is looking between the two of them carefully when Derek hands the notebook back slowly and this time Stiles takes it.

"Thanks, he's going to owe me big time" Stiles looks down at the autograph and seems to do a double take. Then he's looking at Derek with that look on his face, like he's looking right through him. But before Derek can do anything else stupid Erica claps her hands loudly drawing all their attention to her.

"Well thankyou very much Bucky, but I should get these idiots home, i'll see you in the studio tomorrow right?" She's already grabbing Stiles and Scott by the wrist and walking out of the room whilst Derek quickly replies with a 'Yup!' before she's out of the room.

Isaac slams the door closed behind them once they've left. Derek can't help staring at the door they just left through for a moment, still unsure of what the hell just happened. Isaac flops down on the couch in the middle of the room, huffing out a "holy shit" and taking his own pink wig off and tossing it to the other end of the couch.

Derek finally drops his face into his hands, only to pull them away from his face disgusted when they become covered in pie cream. Isaac finally breaks and starts howling with laughter, falling off the couch and clutching his stomach.

Derek angrily rips off his hat and starts scrubbing at his face with it, getting off as much cream as he possibly can. He's just about to throw the soiled hat at Isaac in retaliation when the door bursts open again.

"Ok, so I thought we were finally getting on, but you were just super weird and...." Erica stops in the middle of the room, looking between Derek and Isaac. The two boys also frozen unsure of what to say or do. Finally Erica points an accusing finger at Derek.

"I KNEW YOU WEREN'T A NATURAL BLONDE!"

Which sets Isaac off rolling about on the floor laughing again, Erica looking smug and Derek wondering what the hell his life even is anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered not doing the pie thing, but it was such a huge part of the first episode of Hannah Montana AND ITS JUST SO RIDICULOUS I couldnt help myself.  
> Next up: We get a TINY bit angsty as Erica gets answers and Derek spills his guts on why Stiles or anyone can ever know his secret.  
> LOVE YOU!


	7. You're a True Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Derek talk about the 'Big Bucky Secret'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this isnt great, but needed to be written.

"Derek Theodore Hale, you have so much to explain" Erica was pacing up and down in front of the couch. Derek had managed to calm her down and get the three of them back to his house, away from the venue and away from anyone else that could barge into his dressing room. Now he and Isaac sat on the couch in their living room as Erica paced and shook her head, sometimes stopping to glare and then kept pacing.

How does he explain this? He thinks it might be pretty self explanatory. He's Derek Hale, he is also Bucky Kentucky. Half the time he's her best friend, half the time he's apparently some asshole she hates. Maybe that was the part she was getting confused at.

"I'm....Bucky Kentucky" His voice coming out weak and cracking part way through. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to smile, even though he could tell himself it was more of a grimace. Erica finally stopped pacing right in front of him, turning her full glare on him now and she looked furious.

"NO SHIT DEREK I GOT THAT PART!" She yelled throwing herself into the seat next to him. 

A tense silence comes over them all, Isaac fidgets whilst Erica twists a strand of hair around her finger chewing on her lip in concentration like she's trying to figure out a particularly hard math problem. 

"Isaac why don't you give us a couple minutes" Derek nods towards the door, and Isaac is half way out before the sentence is even finished. 

"Don't think we've finished talking about your pink hair and sequin problem either kiddo!" Erica calls after him, only making Isaac speed up before closing the door behind him.  
Derek sighs and turns to Erica, finally facing her head on and looking her in the eyes. He doesn't know what he's looking for.

"Ok" He says, nodding slightly, still unsure how to start the conversation.

"So you're Bucky Kentucky" She nods back.

"Yeah"

"And you've been Bucky Kentucky this entire time?" 

"Yes"

"You were Bucky when Boyd auditioned to be his guitar player?"

"Yes"

"You were Bucky when we were on TV together?"

"Yes"

"You were Bucky when we sat in the recording studio and wrote that song together?"

Derek lets out a shaky breath, and looks down at his hands folded in his lap.

"Yeah"

Erica puts her hand on top of Derek's and he looks up again into her eyes, only to see the filled with tears this time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispers.

Derek pulls his hands out from under hers, and grasps her hand in his, scooting closer towards her and holding on to her hand tightly.

"Erica, I didn't tell anyone, I can't tell anyone. There were so many times I thought about telling you the past few months with us working together. But I just didn't know how to start that conversation. I still don't. Like, hey Erica I know we've been best friends our entire lives but by the way sometimes I put on a blonde wig and sing pop songs under the stupidest pseudonym ever"

Erica chuckles, a few tears spilling down her cheeks. Derek quickly taking one of his hands to wipe them away. 

"The blonde wig is kind of ridiculous" She smiles, leaning into his hand slightly.

"Yeah it was Laura's idea" He mutters, chuckling to himself. Erica squeezes the hand still wrapped around her.

"But why?" She asks, and there it is. The real reason for the confusion. 

"Because i'm not brave like you Erica" He finally answers, searching her eyes for understanding.

"Derek..." She breathes, but he doesn't think even she knows how to finish that sentence.

"I was sixteen when my career was taking off, and I just wasn't ready for the spotlight on every aspect of my life. I couldn't expose myself completely like that. Writing my own music and performing it is something i've always wanted. But I wasn't ready for my entire life to change, I wanted to still be the Derek you all know and love, and go to school and hang out. Especially when so many of my songs were...." Derek cuts himself off, choking slightly on the words. But Erica finishes the thought for him.

"When so many of your songs are about Stiles"

"I was still getting used to it, figuring it out, and writing songs help me with that. Sometimes I would record myself singing them, you know just in case. But Laura found them and thought they were great, she sent them off, and next thing I knew I had a recording contract. She meant it to be nice, and it was, it was amazing, the last 2 years have been the greatest years of my life. But I was sixteen and terrified of being in love with my best friend. I still am" Derek can feel his own eyes start to fill up with tears and Erica grabs him and pulls him into a hug, clutching his shoulders tightly. 

"You have to know Derek, you have to know how much Stiles cares about you. And you have to know that the others wouldn't care about you being Bucky Kentucky. You're always going to be the same loser Derek who gets way too excited about the Roman history exhibit at the museum and threw up all over my carpet when you had too much candy on Halloween" She rubs his back in assurance, wishes she could bury the words into his skin until he believed them.

"I was eight, you can't hold it against me forever" He mumbles against her shoulder.

"We're best friends, I can do whatever I want" She can feel his smile against her neck and hopes that her speech is getting to him.

"I think you should tell them, I think you should tell everyone honestly" She concludes kissing the side of his head, letting him know he's forgiven for the secrets, as if she was ever truly mad at him. He pulls away slowly, taking her hands once again.

"I don't think i'm ready. The world is so used to Bucky being this certain kind of guy. I mean Stiles is basically in love with him. I don't want the world to mix us up or think we're exactly the same person. Bucky isn't completely me and i'm not completely Bucky. Just promise you'll keep this a secret for now" 

"If you're worried about Stiles only liking you because you're Bucky, I need to tell you-" Erica starts but Derek cuts her off.

"I'm worried about everyone only liking me because i'm Bucky. I told you Erica, i'm not as brave as you" He looks into her eyes, pleading with her to understand.   
Finally she sighs and relents, "I'll keep your secret".

"Thank you" Derek smiles as best as he can through all the worry still all over his face. Erica smiles back.

"Although now you are going to be accompanying me to every stupid celebrity thing we get invited to, and we are doing a whole bunch of songs together, and i'm still going to knock your stupid ass off the number one spot" She smirks now as he smiles back properly.

"You know Erica, you're a true friend" 

Erica's face falls into a frown, she points a warning finger in his face.

"Don't Derek"

"You pull me aside when something ain't right.."

Erica smacks him in the side of the head, muttering about him being insufferable, then dragging him off the couch in search of Isaac.

"Ok good now that's settled, I need to go ask your brother why he thinks pink hair is a good idea for a disguise, also Rodrigo? Where did he get that name from?" Derek just chuckles and allows himself to be dragged around the house.

Everything will go back to normal now, he thinks. 

He is so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The gang is back at school. Stiles won't shut up about the concert. Erica is back to her scheming ways.


End file.
